The invention relates to a method for the manufacture of a thermal transfer element. More specifically, the invention relates to the use of a texturing donor to improve the thermal transfer process.
In known thermal transfer processes an imaging material, typically a pigment, is thermally transferred, using a laser, from a donor element to a receptor element. Such laser induced thermal transfer processes have been described for use in manufacturing various elements including monochrome or color prints, proofs, filters for liquid crystal display devices, security printing applications, machine readable items, and printed circuits.
Transfer failure, in which imaging material fails to transfer, has been a problem in thermal transfer processes. Thus there is a need for thermal transfer processes which minimize or overcome the problem of transfer failure.